villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitlerchu.3rdReich
Hitlerchu.3rdReich, real name Adolf Hitler, also known as Pikadolf Hitlerchu, Fuhrer Chu and the Furhrer, is a haunted Pokemon Yellow cartridge possessed by the vengeful spirit of Adolf Hitler and the titular main antagonist of the epic Creepypasta franchise Hitlerchu.3rdReich, being behind nearly everything that happens in it. History Many years after World War II ended, a group of Satanist Neo Nazis and Communist ISIS terrorists performed a ritual to summon the spirit of Adolf Hitler by slaughtering 1000 baby goats in a way that was not Kosher. The soul of Hitler searched for a vessel to inhabit and eventually decided on a GameBoy cartridge for the game Pokemon: Yellow. The game initially sat in a storage box until it was dug up by a young woman named Clarissa. Clarissa wanted to sell the game on eBay but decided to play it again. She put the game inside her old GameBoy and turned it on, only for a series of Satanic symbols to appear as the title screen for the game appeared. However, Clarissa merely assumed it to be a glitch so she took out the cartridge and blew on it before putting it back in. When she booted up the game again, everything seemed normal as she began the game until she got to Professor Oak, whose sprite had been edited to look like a Nazi SS Officer and also had super demonic eyes. Dr. Oak told her that the Pokemon world had become impure by the presence of gave her a Pikachu as her starter and told her to go round up all of the inferior Pokemon types. And so, Clarissa played through the Pokemon game, and everything was normal until she beat the Elite Four. After she did that, a cutscene suddenly began playing in hyper-realistic 3D graphics showing a group of non-electric type Pokemon being herded into a death camp and gassed by several Pikachus dressed like Nazis. Clarissa let out a cry of shock and terror but before she could do anything a super duper hyperrealistic 4 dimensional Pikachu face resembling Adolf Hitler suddenly flashed onscreen and began laughing like Exdeath from Final Fantasy XIIII I think and giving a speech in German as lots of blood began to ooze out of the Game Boy. Clarissa tried to set the GameBoy down was too paralyzed by how startled she was to move. When her parents came home and went to the garage there was nothing but a giant Pentagram written in blood with the words "666 Heil Hitlerchu God is dead and Satan is supreme also Undertale is overrated" written around it. Personality Hitlerchu is extremely evil and is defined by his extreme hatred of all non-electric type Pokemon, believing in the supremacy of all electric type Pokemon, more specifically Pikachus, over all other forms of life. He is extremely charismatic, being able to entice people to play his game. Like the original Hitler, Hitlerchu desires nothing less than the complete extermination of all beings he sees as inferior from the planet and to construct a global dictatorship where he reigns supreme and is able to do whatever he wants. Hitlerchu is also a very sadistic psychopath who takes pleasure in tormenting others just for fun, like torturing children for the lulz. He also takes pleasure in luring people into playing his game and corrupting them to exterminate non-electric Pokemon for him. Powers and Abilities Hitlerchu has complete control of the world within the Pokemon game he possesses, and is able to warp it and anyone who plays it to his will. Gallery Hitlerchu box.png|The box for Hitlerchu.3rdReich Hitlerchu game.png|The Hitlerchu.3rdReich game cartridge Trivia * Some might call him a ripoff of Sonic.EXE, but this is not true as Hitlerchu is way more evil than Sonic.EXE, and one time tortured Sonic.EXE with his "Lightning Blitzkrieg Bolt" attack and then beat up Sonic.EXE's wife just for fun and to show that he is boss. * He is good friends with Loan Yoda, as well as Alan Yates and Peter Stegman. * He is the true leader of Team Rocket and every other evil Team in the Pokemon franchise, with their supposed leaders being nothing more than servants of him which he uses as pawns to complete his goal. Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Nazis Category:Possessed Object Category:Genocidal Category:Big Bads Category:Masterminds Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Tails & Friends Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Internet Memes Category:Internet Trolling Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Fictionalized Category:Main Antagonists Category:Main Villains Category:True Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Category:Undead Category:Magic Category:Dark Magic Category:Magi-Tech Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Demon Category:Unseen Category:Unseen Villains Category:Evil Entity Category:Satanism Category:Dark Forms Category:Devils Category:Cosmic Entity Category:God Wannabe Category:Cult leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Dark Lord Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Tyrants Category:Dictator Category:Evil Ruler Category:Warlords Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Communists Category:Fascists Category:Criminals Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Strategic Category:Strategic Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Toys Category:Hegemony Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Terrorists Category:Brutes Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Warmonger Category:Hatemongers Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Evil Creator Category:Dark Knights Category:Symbolic Category:Traitor Category:Saboteurs Category:Mutilators Category:Muses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Thief Category:Torturer Category:Lover Stealers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Misogynists Category:Liars Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Destroyers Category:Reality Butchers Category:Cataclysm Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Game Changer Category:Game Enemies Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Complete Monster Category:Completely Insane Category:Complete Monsters Category:Completely Wicked Category:Damned Souls Category:Enemy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Egoist Category:Envious Category:Incriminators Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hypocrites Category:Outright Villains Category:Outright Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Murderers Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extravagant Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Nihilists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Elementals Category:Energy Beings Category:Propagandists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Overarching Antagonists Category:Overconfident Category:Ruthless Category:Polluters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Wrath Embodiment Category:Force of Nature Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Elitist Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Plague-Bringers Category:Misanthropes Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Omniversal Warriors Category:Omniversal Villains Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Defilers Category:Fearmongers Category:Selfish Category:Hybrids Category:Cannibals Category:Anarchist Category:Supervillains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Master Orators Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Giant Monsters Category:Monster Master Category:Arena Masters Category:Kidnappers Category:Psychics Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Multiverse villains Category:Protagonists Category:False Protagonists